


Alternate Ending to Legion Mate Part 1

by CrispyTater



Series: Alternate Ending to Legion Mate [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, silly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyTater/pseuds/CrispyTater
Summary: Kai and Naoki get kidnapped to the moon and it gets really nasty up there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE DECIDING TO READ THIS JOKE OF A WORK**
> 
> I was originally going to draw a doujinshi and this is the raw/unedited/crappy script for it.
> 
> I suggest you only read this if you're drunk.  
> I'm also too lazy to rewrite this... sorry for the inconvenience and cringe if you still decide to keep reading for whatever reason
> 
> WARNING: All chapters are still in the same shitty writing

Setting: the moon

Gaillard kidnaps Kai and naoki for aichi. Aichi is still sleeping on his chair but wakes up when gaillard throws the two in front of aichi.

When aichi wakes up, Kai and naoki screen some shit like plz come back but aichi and gaillard both ignore them.

Gaillard asks aichi if he's done a good job and if he will receive a reward for his successful mission. Aichi praises him and proceeds to make out with him while maintaining eye contact with Kai during the whole thing. Kai is blushing and jealous. Naoki turns away cuz he's too pure for that shit.

Aichi tells Kai the reason why he kidnapped him. He's tired of his friends constant meddling and decided to give them a deal. They can stay with him on the moon as long as they stop being little shits. Aichi moves closer to Kai and starts speaking to him all kawaiidesune and pets his head and calls him kai-kun.

Kai says some shit like no aichi ur my meito and you don't belong here. Aichi slaps Kai on the face, insults him like stupid Baka and then rapes him.

At the time naoki needed more screen time. He screams Nani the fk are you doing but gets ignored like he always does. Sera comes in after hearing this commotion. He sees kawaii little naoki-kun. Being salty from losing to this shitter, Sera decides to have some fun with the bounded naoki.

Sera grabs on to naoki’s hair and forces him to watch aichi and kai meito-ing. Naoki the short tempered delinquent he is gets angry and demands sera to let him go. Sera refuses and grabs naoki’s butt. Sera pulls down naoki’s pants and finds out he’s a little excited cuz of all the meito action going on and gestures naoki to salivate all over his fingers to get ready for what’s coming next. Naoki shuts his dentures tight to show sera how non-faggot he is and sera tells naoki he’ll only offer his elitist-prick billion dollar spit to lube his butthole. He proceeds to stretch him out for aichi.

Aichi finished meito-ing kai around the time sera was getting rlly into fingerfking naoki who was screaming his throat dry. Sera notices master aichi’s gaze fixed on naoki’s butt. Being the cunning subordinate and not wanting aichi to know he aint loyal, he offers naoki’s ready for some meito butt.

Aichi leaves kai and walks over to sera and naoki and positions his link joker seed dispenser on naoki’s shitter. Aichi screws him while panting “naoki-kun” like a broken record with his kawaiidesune innocent voice and naoki could not help but gasp and moan because he loves aichi like every other guy in this anime.

Midway, kourin comes back to the moon with some snacks for aichi and the rest of the quatre knights. Thinking that it would only be the usual guys on the moon, she walks in and scream something moe like “aichi-kun I brought you some yummy donuts!!! ^__^” but sees aichi barebacking naoki. Kourin stands there frozen but ratie comes along and pulls kourin away saying they should eat over there where it don’t smell like squid.

They left and aichi and naoki resume their meito session. After a few more rounds in diff positions, aichi decides he’s fking done for the day, puts his clothes back on and sits on his chair and starts sleeping. Gaillard, who had been waiting patiently for his round with aichi is left disappointed as he wouldn’t want to wake up aichi just for some meito-ing action. With jealousy written all over his face, he storms out of the room. Meanwhile, neve steps into the room and sees sera rdying his billion dollar dick to enter naoki’s butt for some sloppy 10ths or something. Neve takes w/e’s leftover aka kai.

Scene ends with kai getting pornstar moneyshot all over his face and naoki+ahegao as sera nuts deep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Settings: the moon, sera’s mansion

Day 2 since the kidnapping, kai is imprisoned on the moon while sera has brought naoki to his mansion for a short time. More on naoki and sera’s sexcapades later.

After day 1’s slimey mess, neve was the last the leave the room, therefore the person who’ll clean up the whole area. Neve also cleans up kai because there are still women on the moon. Kai is left clothed and bounded with mouth taped on the floor in front of the sleeping aichi so he don’t wake up the great lord.

This time, aichi is a little different. He got all those unholy red and black waves surging all over him as well as shiny beautiful complextion as a result from all the meito-ing from the other day. He calls for neve and tells him to untie kai while still sitting on his moon throne. Evil aichi gives kai a daring proposition, to suck the link joker seed from his wiener. Although kai knows the only way to destroy the seed is to win a cardfight against him, he pretends to forget everything takuto told him as he didn’t want to refuse this limited time offer.

While kai tries to do the impossible method of removing the link joker seed, kourin walks in all unsuspected and moedesune in hopes to spend some quality time with aichi but is left in shock again. Ratie enters again and drags kourin out of the room. Neve is forced to watch and be on guard in case of another infiltration since sera is mia.

Gaillard comes back to give aichi a report for the day, only to see kai choking on a dong. Gaillard decided he can’t wait anymore and interrupts their meito session and begs aichi for some attention to his sexual frustration. Aichi, though clearly pissed because of the interrupt, could not decline because gaillard is also kawaiidesune.

Kai and gaillard start licking aichi as if it were a popsicle. At this point, neve lost all his composure and whipped out his baracock from his lookout station and proceeded to rub one out.

-scene changes to sera’s mansion-

Sera is sitting at his study desk, editing his deck so it wouldn’t lose against naoki’s shitterkami deck again. As soon as he finished, he moved over to naoki to continue their kinks from earlier. Naoki was forced to wear metallic Brazilian hotpants. After a round of hotdogging, they depart back to the moon. (naoki put back on his school uni)

-back to the moon-

Sera and naoki go to the room where aichi is only to see aichi screwing gaillard. Neve is looking after kai in case he escapes but isn’t allowed to touch him (aichi’s orders). The first thing naoki notices is the red and black waves around aichi. Naoki starts calling for aichi, knowing that those waves are consuming his poor innocent kawaiidesune soul. Sera shuts him up by forcing his wiener down naoki’s throat.

In the near distance, footsteps can be heard along with people shout a mix of “kai-kun”, “ishida-kun” and “aichi”. It was miwa and shingo, whom somehow infiltrated the moon. As soon as miwa sees kai bounded, he shouts at neve and challenges him to a cardfight. They are then enclosed in a steel room and kai mutters something like should just untied me baka.

With the steel wall in the way of getting over to kai and the others, shingo can only divert his attention to naoki who was getting throatfked. He quickly runs over, but stops as soon as he got a clear look at what they were doing and didn’t know what to do next. When naoki sees shingo, he forcefully pulls back and spits out sera from him mouth and tells him to help the others and calling him a fking nerd even though shingo can’t (naoki is dumb).

Sera’s butler creeps up behind shingo and ties his hands together. Sera hatches a devious plan involving naoki and shingo and declares “let’s have some fun, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

As sera’s butler makes shingo walk closer to naoki, sera makes naoki rest on his knees and pushes his face in front of shingo’s crotch. Sera tells naoki that if he wants permission to see aichi, he’ll have to suck off shingo. Morris starts to take off shingo’s pants and underwear. As soon as shingo’s wiener was visible to naoki, his nose was hit with a funky smell. Naoki immediately thought this otaku definitely sweated all the way here or didn’t even shower before coming here.

Naoki clearly has a disgusted look on his face, but since it’s for aichi, he swallowed the dirty wiener in front of him and closed his eyes. Shingo was still soft since naoki was doing a shit job of it and telling him to stop in his nerdy voice. Naoki was tired of hearing shingo’s nerdy otaku voice and spat out his dick and told him to stfu and get hard. Both start to argue. Sera decided to give them a hand by setting up the mood. He plunged into naoki again from behind and started feeling his chest.

At the sight of all that, shingo started to get a little hard and sera coaxed naoki to put shingo’s wiener back in his mouth. This time naoki put more effort into sucking and shingo grew bigger and harder in his mouth. His wiener was bigger than naoki’s which pissed him off a little. He eventually came but the amount was minimal.

Naoki being the egotistical delinquent he is couldn’t help but try to poke fun at this. Musta been all the 2D girls you jerk off to everyday. Shingo becomes defensive and pissed, which is when sera offers naoki’s butt for him to get even. Naoki’s face turns pale with a little disgust.

Naoki looks at shingo saying stuff like don’t you dare but shingo takes this chance to assert his dominance and says something like I’m tired of you telling me what to do. Shingo penetrates naoki which was easy cuz he was pretty loose. Naoki starts yelling at shingo telling him to pull out and what would he know about something like meito-ing. Shingo goes full lecture mode on teaching naoki how to pleasure his own body and furiously grinds his prostate, making him splurt in minutes. Sera and his butler join in for some meito-ing with naoki’s mouth.

They all finish in naoki at the same time the steel walls disappear, showing miwa victorious over neve. Miwa quickly runs towards kai and naoki pulls his pants up and runs for aichi. Gaillard pushes naoki back since he obviously wants aichi-sama for himself.

Misaki and Kamui enter the room while ratie and kourin following shortly behind. They have also infiltrated the moon since there is shit security there. They both express how aichi is their meito and they want him back.

At this point, sera steps in and acts all evil, revealing his plans for world domination and showing off his new link joker deck. Kai is all tired of this shit and wants to skip to the final fight. He offers naoki as a sacrifice to get sera to stfu. Everyone agrees.

Kai and aichi proceed for their final fight. Kai cardfights with his face slathered in aichi’s creamsauce from earlier making the whole atmosphere awkward for the spectators. Although kai maintains his composure and serious face throughout the fight, even the cray creatures got huge sweardrops and frequent glances in kais direction the whole game.

Kai wins, and the link joker seed is destroyed and is a part of everyone now. Everything else seems to be back to normal, except on planet cray, it’s awkward every time a kagero unit meets a link joker unit.

-scene changes to the gang walking back home-

Aichi is all kawaiidesune again and everyone is happy. He holds hands with kai while the whole gang walks home. Aichi walks in the middle between kai and naoki. Aichi tells everyone how he’s happy to have such great meitos and tries to stealthily grab onto naoki’s left buttcheek. Naoki jumps a little in surprise and aichi praises how manry he was. Shingo agrees with aichi’s statement and grabs onto naoki’s right cheek cuz he was standing right of him. Miwa puts his arm around kai and brings his face in pretty much kissing distance and says something like glad we’re back here buddy.

Misaki and kamui were there ones walking behind them and witnessed everything. Both a little shocked and pale, kamui asks misaki what on earth happened while they were on the moon. Misaki tells him to just pretend he saw nothing.

-last scene is with all of them walking, viewed from a distance with the sun setting-


End file.
